1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wax scented animals and method of fabrication and more particularly pertains to fabricating toy animals with a wax coating and picked hair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of toy animals of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, toy animals of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of fabricating wax objects through conventional methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,110 to Rieher discloses a method for making candles. U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,229 to Maivar discloses a method of making a molded article with a textured surface. U.S. Pat. No. 4,507,077 to Sapper discloses a dripless candle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,496 to Luken, Jr. et al. discloses wax compositions. U.S. Pat. No. 5,019,424 to Strelnieks discloses a method of producing a decorative container. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,276,925 to Varga discloses a candle and method of making the same.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a wax scented animals and method of fabrication that allows fabricating toy animals with a wax coating and picked hair.
In this respect, the wax scented animals and method of fabrication according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of fabricating toy animals with a wax coating and picked hair.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved wax scented animals and method of fabrication which can be used for fabricating toy animals with a wax coating and picked hair. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of toy animals of known designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved wax scented animals and method of fabrication. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved wax scented animals and method of fabrication and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises an interior of a toy stuffed animal. Next provided is an intermediate layer of artificial hair. Finally, a wax based layer is provided exteriorly. The wax based layer is composed of a paraffin wax, a hardener and a scent. The wax is 1218 wax. The hardener is Weissen R-45. The wax and hardener are mixed in a proportion of about 2 tablespoons of hardener to 24 quarts of wax. The scent is added in a proportion of about 8 ounces to 24 quarts of wax mixture. In addition to the invention being an object, preferably a stuffed toy animal, the invention may also be considered as including the method of fabricating the object. More specifically, such method invention includes melting a hard 1218 paraffin wax having a 140 degree melting point up to between about 150 and 160 degrees. The next step in the method is adding a hardener of Weissen R-45 to the melted wax and mixing the wax and hardener together. The hardener is added in the proportion of about 2 tablespoons of hardener to about 24 quarts of wax. The next step is adding about 8 ounces of scent to the mixed hardener and melted wax and mixing thoroughly to form a scented wax mixture. The next step is dipping a stuffed toy animal into the scented wax mixture. The next step is picking the hair of the toy animal coated with the melted mixture by hand with a hair pick. The next step is cooling the coated and picked animal. The next step is trimming any excess wax from the cooled toy animal. The next step is packaging the toy animal in a transparent container. The final step is adding a label.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved wax scented animals and method of fabrication which has all of the advantages of the prior art toy animals of known designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved wax scented animals and method of fabrication which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved wax scented animals and method of fabrication which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved wax scented animals and method of fabrication which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such wax scented animals and method of fabrication economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a wax scented animals and method of fabrication for fabricating toy animals with a wax coating and picked hair.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved toy animal and method of construction having an interior of a toy stuffed animal, an intermediate layer of artificial hair, a wax based layer exteriorly. The wax based layer is composed of a paraffin wax, a hardener and a scent. The wax is 1218 wax. The hardener is Weissen R-45. The wax and hardener are mixed in a proportion of about 2 tablespoons of hardener to 24 quarts of wax. The scent is added in a proportion of about 8 ounces to 24 quarts of wax mixture.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.